


Phantom of the Lake

by songofsunset



Category: Danny Phantom, Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fusion, Crossover, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-10
Updated: 2013-05-10
Packaged: 2017-12-11 11:13:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/798070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/songofsunset/pseuds/songofsunset
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Instead of getting stuck in the ghost portal, Danny falls into a lake.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Phantom of the Lake

**Author's Note:**

> 1000+ words of a Danny Phantom/RotG Fusion fic? Sure, why not. 
> 
> Written for Day 4 of thickerthanectoplasm's phanniemay challenge.

Danny’s parents were testing the Official Fenton Ghost Alarms. This was a lengthy process involving sirens, flashing lights, and a lot of green slime. Danny and Jazz decided it would be best if they got out of the house, and quickly.

They went to the nearby woods, where there was a frozen pond that, if not exactly ideal for skating, at least made everything more interesting by ensuring that someone took a dramatic fall at least once every five minutes. Danny had even timed it once, though, as Jazz was an excellent skater, it tended to be him doing the falling.

The air was sharp and cold, and the sun glistened on the ice and snow. Jazz’s skate caught on a rough patch, and she fell forward, scraping across the ice in an undignified sprawl. Danny laughed as she wobbled her way upright and then-

There was a loud crack from the ice at her feet. 

For a heartbeat, Danny and Jazz stood still. Then Danny lunged at Jazz, sending her sprawling. When she looked up, he was gone.  
~~~~~

Later that night, under the glow of a full moon, Danny rose from the lake with white hair, green eyes, and no idea who he was. The Man in the Moon gave him a name. Danny Phantom still felt like something was missing.

Back in town, Jazz cried over her twisted ankle, her drowned brother, and a lake that was too far in the woods for the rescue teams to reach in time. She swore never to skate again.

~~~~~

Tucker was the first person to notice something strange. An analysis of the local weather patterns showed that it was noticeably colder in Amity Park than was normal for that time of year. Furthermore, this seemed to be a phenomenon affecting only Amity Park and the surrounding woodland— even the next town over was having a warmer than average year.

Tucker assumed it was something to do with global-warming, and went back to installing a flight simulator on his PDA. (Danny would have like it, he thought. He tried not to let that bother him.)

~~~~~

Jazz’s parents eventually had to upgrade the Fenton Ghost-alarms; they kept going off in the middle of the night. Every time, they would both spring out of bed in all their fully-jump-suited glory, armed with fenton-blasters and ecto-cannons, only to find nothing more dangerous that a light etching of frost on the windows.

Sometimes, there was frost on the mirrors and faucets too.

~~~~~

Sam noticed that when she left flowers on Danny’s grave they stayed fresh longer than anywhere else in the cemetery. They were also untouched by snow or ice, no matter how much it snowed. 

Then there were times the classroom began to feel unusually cold, and sometimes there would be winds where there shouldn’t be winds, like in the hallways, or the Nasty Burger, or the girl’s changing rooms.

She searched through her books on the occult, and began to wonder.

Later that week, she called Jazz.

~~~~~

Danny didn’t know why he kept going back to the building with the giant contraption on the top. It felt familiar, somehow. A nice place to come back to when he couldn’t handle people not seeing him anymore. At least the alarms that sometimes went off proved that he was real, though they hadn’t even been doing that as much recently. Fenton Works, the glowing sign called it. He wondered if it had anything to do with the newest grave in the cemetery. That boy had been called Danny too.

Danny never let himself thing too hard about that.

Slipping into the building, he noticed that the Jazz girl who lived here was sitting on the couch with the eyeliner girl and the guy with the red beret who always seemed to be having a love affair with his PDA. They were looking at a huge dusty book that Eyeliner had open on her lap. Danny wasn’t surprised that they knew each other- they had all visited that boy’s grave at one point or another- but it was the first time he’d seen them all together. He drifted closer.

“-don’t see how it’s possible”, Jazz was saying. “It seems like we would have noticed before now.”

“We have been noticing”, Eyeliner said. “We’ve been noticing for the past several months. We just keep ignoring the obvious signs because none of us wanted to consider the possibility.”

PDA cleared his throat. “Uh,” he said, “If, theoretically, it was true, what would we do from there? I’m not about to go marching around town with a ghost-net or anything.”

“It’s not true” Jazz snapped. “It can’t be true”.

PDA fiddled with his stylus. “But if it were-“

“If it were, we might be able to contact him”, said Eyeliner.

Danny perched himself on the back of the couch. “Contacting someone sounds like fun”, he said, looking over their shoulders at the book. “I’ve certainly had little enough of it lately”. ‘Communing with Spirits’, the page header said, with subsections like ‘Box Ghost- fact or fiction?’ and ‘Ye Olde Ghost Identification’.

Jazz shivered. “Nuh-uh, no, I’m not going to listen to your occult nonsense Sam. I get enough about ghosts from my crazy parents, I don’t need it from you too!”

“Uh, yeah, I’m not gonna prance through the woods naked and covered in pig blood, if that’s what you’re suggesting”, said PDA. “You can do that without me, I’m good.”

“Don’t be stupid Tucker. It says here that it’s belief based. All we have to do to see him is believe. Just believe. It- it’s worth a try, don’t you think?”, said Sam.

The three of them looked at each other.

“I dunno what you guys are arguing about, but if it’s that simple, it must be worth a try”, said Danny. He was beginning to have an inkling of what they were trying to do. He tried not to get his hopes up.

Sam looked at Jazz. “did you say something?”

“Uh, no?”

“No, I heard it too”, said Tucker. Sam stood up, clutching the book to her chest and looking around the room.

“What are you guys even talking about?”, said Jazz.

Danny shifted his weight on the couch. “Come on, Jazz”, he said. “All you have to do is believe”. 

Jazz froze, then turned her head slowly. “Danny?” she asked, and the fragile hope in her voice was audible.

There was a gasp, and then a thud as Sam dropped her book. Tucker had gone pale.

It was Danny. His hair was white and he was paler, and his eyes seemed to have gone green and glowing, but it was him. Jazz put her hand to her mouth, then pulled her little brother into a hug.

Danny tentatively hugged her back. He wasn’t quite sure who these people were, or what the Man in the Moon wanted him to be doing here, but for the first time in months people could see him. He was believed in, and he could figure everything else out from there.


End file.
